


Have A Taste

by TheProfoundBlade



Series: Dirty!Denny Stories [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Masturbation, Oral, Oral Sex, Sex in the truck, Shameless Smut, Smut, blowjob, dirty!denny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProfoundBlade/pseuds/TheProfoundBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some fun-time in Benny's truck. For Dirty!Denny night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have A Taste

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back to my arrows as speech indicators. Sorry if it annoys you, but yes. I prefer it.

»I don't understand why it had to be in -your- truck...«

Dean grumbles as he adjusts against the inside of the car door and leans his arms over the steering wheel and back of the front seat. Benny chuckles, a tad muffled as he was busy mouthing and kissing at the warm, growing bulge in Dean's jeans.

»Don't understand why you gotta be so whiny ‘bout it. Wanna get off or naw?«

He looks up at Dean with those deadly ice blue eyes, squinting together slightly with a cheeky grin plastered on his face. Dean's whole body shivers and aches for Benny to just ravage him, so he groans as he leans his head back against the window and lifts his hips slightly.

»Next time it's in Baby.«  
»Next time's my turn, so I'm all for it chief.«

Dean groans again and bites his lower lip when Benny continues his quest to get Dean hot and bothered in his truck. The vampire presses in close between Dean's spread legs, nosing the thick shaft covered by the rough denim, licking wet strips against it, kissing and suckling a little at those particular spots he knows drives Dean up the walls. 

He's sitting on the floor of the truck, the passenger seat pushed back as far as it can go and half his chest over the worn down seat. His big paws kneed up Dean's muscular thighs, thumbs circling a little deeper, a little higher with every knead. He hums as he closes his eyes and enjoys himself immensely, feeling Dean's pulse rise quicker and quicker and scenting lust pulsing from the human's hot skin.

»Ben, c'mon,« Dean whines, always so impatient, »don't leave a guy waiting too long huh?«

Benny looks up then, mouth open and in a smirk, fangs pushing out slightly, his eyes blown completely from lusting and wanting his hunter.

»Ain't enjoyin' yerself darlin'?«

Dean whines and thrusts upwards again, Benny retaliating the thrust by softly biting down around Dean's hard length still fully clothed.

»Just want your mouth,« Dean pants, »fuck Ben wanna come in your throat so bad,«  
»Unpack for me then,« Benny responds as he sits back a little to open his own pants and adjust his own hard cock underneath the fabric. He keeps it clothed but his hand grasps around it, slowly pulling the foreskin down, licking his lips when Dean unzips his pants.

The hunter pushes his pants and underwear down just enough to free himself and be able to sit the same way as he did before. He grabs a hold of himself and strokes it slowly, pumping it as he looks devilish from his comfortable position splayed out in the front seat. He reaches his free hand forward, one finger curling in as an invitation for Benny to come have a taste and the vampire doesn't need much more than that.

Benny keeps his hand on himself as he dives in and noses at the base of Dean's cock, lapping and licking at the tight sack. Dean keeps pumping himself, slowly, panting as he places his free hand in Benny's short hair, tugging at it slightly. He manages to get a good enough hold to lift Benny's face, placing the hard cock against Benny's spit-shining lips, observing how hungry the vampire looks.

»You wanna taste me just as bad as I want you to huh?« Dean coos almost mockingly, pulling a little harder at the strands of hair in his fist. Benny growls and turns his head to kiss around the hard shaft, closing his eyes as Dean releases his grip on him and lets him go to town.

It's sloppy and maybe even a bit clumsy, the truck not having the most space in the front seats. But Benny gets Dean inside his mouth pretty quick and gets to work, desperate for a taste, thanking his current state for permitting him deep-throating without loss of air. Dean loves that, too, and almost howls when Benny goes root to tip fast and wet. The hunter rolls his hips slightly, fingernails digging into the plush seat to his right and making marks on the steering wheel. 

»Fuck Ben, fuck,« Dean breathes, hitting his head hard back against the window and thrusts forward again, »gonna-«

Closing his eyes, Benny dives down completely, his nose hitting the soft curls at the base of Dean's cock. He swallows, slow, moaning from the back of his throat when Dean comes, slowly bobbing at the base to milk the hunter dry for every drop. Dean is moaning and twisting in his seat, the orgasm taking him by surprise, but he quickly goes slack and pants quickly as Benny slowly lifts his head. 

His lips are red and shiny, his eyes hooded and looking sated. His open mouth shows the slightest hint of his fangs again and he's whining a little, rubbing himself still. Dean leans forward, placing a firm hand behind Benny's head and pulls the vampire down to his naked thigh, pressing Benny's mouth against the soft skin.

»Deserve a treat, fanger, for being such a good cocksucker for me. Get to suck me off one more time, gonna make you come from the taste of me,«

Benny's eyes pressed shut then and his fangs latch onto the skin, suckling at the tender, open wounds as he comes in his pants, quick, desperate huffs of air escaping his nostrils. Dean moans again and feels his cock twitch from seeing Benny feed off of him and getting off on it so quick, and he retracts his hand to lean back and enjoy the show. Benny doesn't spend long like that, knowing he could easily suck Dean dry, and he releases the thigh with a moan, leaning back against the seat, his hand in his pants stilling.

After a short moment where they both try and regain proper consciousness, Dean grins to himself. Benny dries his mouth off with the sleeve of his Henley and smiles,

»What's so funny?«  
»Guess that's why you wanted to do it in the truck. Quick way to change your pants.«

Benny grins at that and nods, crawling up on the seats and over Dean, kissing his hunter gently. He was glad he had found that new mattress for the back a while ago, because they were not going anywhere else for the rest of that evening.


End file.
